Leon Whitehawk
Lord Leon Whitehawk was the head of the House of Whitehawk and father of Helena the Grey, his bastard daughter. He was one of the notable merchant guild representatives in Etheril in Northern Libaterra until he died of an illness, leaving the Whitehawk estate to his wife, Lady Kailena Whitehawk. After the fall of the estate, his bloodline would live on in Helena and her son Arcturius. Biography Early Years Lord Whitehawk Leon Whitehawk was born to the House of Whitehawk, one of the notable merchant families in Etheril which was a business rival of the House of Seneron. It once been the most powerful house in Etheril due to its reputation of producing powerful warriors and its long standing traditions of honor but eventually lost its influence to the House of Seneron due to their infamously bad spending habits. He married Kailena Whitehawk, having twin sons, Blake and Kain, with her. However, at some point Leon ended up having an affair with his maid, and this union led to the birth of a girl who would become known as Helena the Grey. Life in the Estate Being seen as a disgrace on her family by her father's spouse, Lady Kailena Whitehawk, and her twin younger brothers, Kain and Blake, Helena was treated as little more then a glorified servant by her family and often received blame for the shortcomings of her siblings. Her true birth mother could do little due to her station and eventually was asked to leave her station by Lord Whitehawk's wife when Helena was little more than five. Helena was adopted by Lord Whitehawk though due to her lineage, but apart from this act Leon had little part in his bastard daughter's upbringing. Growing further despaired, Helena found herself starting to eavesdrop on her father's 'strategy sessions' with the local militia as a way to escape her life, with Leon Whitehawk doing this in order to prepare the militia in the event that Etheril would end up in the middle of the Libaterran Civil War which was ongoing between the Rebels and the Locken Loyalists. Death Leon passed away from illness when Helena was ten years old, removing the one thing that had been protecting her. Leon's actions would have unforeseen consequences as Helena's life would take a turn for the worse and lead to the formation of the Grey Guard and the birth of Arcturius, his grandson. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lord Whitehawk : What he was called. Appearance A muscular man with a greying beard. He liked to wear white armor on occasion. Personality and Traits Dedicated to business and family, and yet he did have enough heart to take his bastard daughter in to live with the rest of the family. Powers and Abilities He had a cunning mind for a businessman. Relationships Helena the Grey Leon kept Helena around because she shared his blood, and he protected her from the ire of the rest of the family. Helena looked up to Leon, wanting to become like him as a result but lost immunity in the family after Leon's passing. Kailena Whitehawk Leon cared for Kailena as a wife although it didn't stop him from cheating with other women. When Kailena found out that Helena was Leon's bastard daughter and demanded that she must be treated as a servant, Leon let Kailena have her wish. See also *House of Whitehawk Category:Characters Category:House of Whitehawk Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age